I Love You
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Miku mencintai Kaito, namun Meiko juga menyukai Kaito. Lantas, bagaimana kisah cinta segitiga mereka? Akankah kisah cinta Miku akan berakhir bahagia? Apakah Gumi dan Neru dapat membantu Miku? /My first fanfic in fandom Vocaloid/Chapter 4 up!/ RnR pelase?
1. Chapter 1

My Enemy is My Love

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku & Gakupo x Luka

Slight Pairing: Kaito x Meiko

Vocaloid © Yamaha, dll

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: All chara in Junior High School

Happy Reading

* * *

(Miku POV)

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Kuawali dengan senyuman. Kubuka jendela kamarku. Agar udara pagi yang segar masuk.

Oya, namaku Miku Hatsune. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku mempunyai kakak bernama Mikuo Hatsune. Selain itu, aku adalah anak yang suka bermain.

Aku mempunyai cukup banyak kelebihan. Aku pernah memenangkan juara 3 lomba menggambar, juara 1 Olimpiade Matematika se-kabupaten, dan juara 1 waktu kelas 2. Kata beberapa teman sekelasku, aku itu kalau berlari cepat. Yah, bisa dibilang setara dengan Kaito Shion.

Aku mempunyai musuh bernama Kaito Shion. Aku juga sangat membencinya. Kami sering bertengkar bila dikelas. Bahkan pernah sampai keruang kesiswaan. Begitulah…. Padahal kalau ditanya, banyak yang bilang kalau aku atau Kaito pasti bisa saling menyukai. Cuma aku tidak percaya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku segera memakai pakaian santai-ku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tercium bau mie ramen dan negi. Hmm…. Aromanya lezat. Pasti SeeU-senpai yang masak.

"Ohayou, Miku-chan," sapa SeeU-senpai ramah.

"Ohayou," balasku.

Kenapa SeeU-senpai ada disini? Alasannya karena SeeU senpai adalah pacar Mikuo-niichan. Mikuo-niichan menyuruh SeeU-senpai menginap agar yang memasak adalah SeeU-senpai sendiri. Menurut Mikuo-niichan, makanan buatanku rasanya aneh.

"Mikuo-nii kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mikuo pergi eskul. Katanya dia ada eskul _dance_," jawab SeeU-senpai.

Aku memanggil SeeU-senpai dengan sebutan senpai karena umurku dengan SeeU-senpai Cuma berbeda 1 tahun. Sementara umurku dengan Mikuo-nii berbeda 2 tahun.

"Kamu tidak eskul, Miku-chan? Kudengar dari Mikuo kau ada eskul _band_ hari ini," tanya SeeU-senpai.

Aku menepuk jidatku. Aku baru sadar kalau ada eskul _band_ hari ini.

"Ah, iya. Ada eskul _band_ jam setengah 7. Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" pamitku.

Oya, eskul_ band_ itu adalah eskul yang kerjaannya cuma bermain musik. Selama aku di eskul ini, aku kebagian menjadi vokalis dan bermain _keyboard_. Cuma lebih seringnya disuruh jadi vokalis sih.

Di eskul ini ada 4 _band_, yaitu:

1. All Star

_Band_ ini terdiri dari 4 orang (tapi bisa jadi anggotanya bertambah sesuai ketentuan Leon-senpai). Anggotanya ada Kaito Shion (Vokalis), Gakupo Kamui (Drum), Luka Megurine (Gitaris), dan aku (Vokalis sekaligus pemain _keyboard_). Aku sih berharap ada yang menggantikan posisi-ku untuk menjadi pemain_ keyboard_ ataupun vokalis. Soalnya, aku kelelahan kalau disuruh melatih keduanya.

2. Starlet

_Band_ ini terdiri dari 4 orang. Anggotanya adalah Rin Kagamine (Vokalis), Gumi Megpoid (Gitaris), Akata Neru (Vokalis), dan Lily (_Keyboard_). _Leader_ di _band_ ini sih Rin Kagamine. Kuakui suara Rin itu sangat bagus dan merdu.

3. Skyline

_Band_ ini terdiri dari 4 orang. Anggotanya adalah Len Kagamine (Vokalis), Gumiya (Vokalis), Oliver (Drum), dan Bruno (Gitaris). _Leader_-nya adalah Len Kagamine, saudara kembarnya Rin Kagamine.

4. Vocaloid Senior/Shining Star

_Band_ ini adalah para _senior_ dari eskul _band_. Mereka adalah Leon-senpai, Lola-senpai, Miriam-senpai, Big Al-senpai, Kiyoteru Hiyama-senpai, dan Utatane Piko-senpai. Mereka biasanya melatih kami untuk menjadi anggota_ band_ yang baik.

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu eskul. Ah, untung saja aku belum telat. Kalau telat bisa saja aku di potong-potong sama Gakupo.

"Ohayou, Minna~" sapaku seramah mungkin.

"Ohayou," balas Gumi.

Aku menaruh tas-ku ke bangku.

"Hey, Dobe [1]! Kita latihan vokal yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Heh, nggak pake dobe berapa sih? Dasar, Teme [2]!" ucapku jengkel.

"Sudah jangan berteman, bolehnya berantem," kata Luka bijaksana (?).

"Ayo latihan! Kitakan nggak boleh kalah sama _band_ sebelah," ajak Gakupo.

"Mau latihan apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu_ The Fruit of Song_?" tawar Kaito.

"Suka banget sama lagu itu," kataku asal.

"Kan lagunya bagus," balas Kaito.

Clek! Pintu ruang eskul dibuka oleh Leon-senpai dan kawan kawannya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia memilih eskul kita. Nah, Meiko-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri anda," ucap Leon-senpai.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat mulai datang. Pakaiannya berwarna merah dan seksi. Dadanya terlihat besar. Wajahnya juga terlihat cukup manis.

"_My name is Meiko_. _I'am from Paris_," kata Meiko memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, Meiko. Kau akan masuk ke _band_ All Star," ucap Lola-senpai.

Meiko berjalan dengan angkuh menuju ke dekat meja kami. Matanya melihat kearah Kaito.

"Ng…. namaku Meiko. Salam kenal," kata Meiko ramah.

"Aku Gakupo."

"Namaku Luka, salam kenal ya, Meiko-san."

"Namaku Kaito Shion."

"Perkenalkan namaku Miku Hatsune."

Meiko tersenyum kearah kami semua. Sayangnya, aku tahu kalau itu senyum palsu. Huh, aku tuh bisa membedakan mana senyum yang dari hati, mana senyum yang palsu.

"Kamu mau menjadi apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Pemain _keyboard_ saja," jawab Meiko.

"Baik, Meiko-san. Ini beberapa nada/not yang ada di lagu-lagu yang telah kami buat. Kalau bisa Meiko-san pelajari di rumah sendiri," kataku sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas.

"Makasih," ucap Meiko.

"Baiklah…. Mungkin biar aku saja yang melatih Meiko," kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ng…. bolehlah. Tak masalah. Iya kan, Miku-chan?" Luka menoleh kerahku.

"Eh, iya. Tak masalah…," jawabku.

Aku menatap Gumi yang menatapku. Gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum manis kearahku. Senyumannya sangat tulus dan lembut.

"Ayo, Miku-chan! Kita nyanyi lagu, yuk!" ajak Luka.

"Eh? Mau lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Lagu yang dibuat calon kakak ipar kamu itu lho!" seru Luka.

Oya, sebenarnya SeeU-senpai adalah seorang penyanyi remaja. SeeU-senpai juga telah merilis beberapa lagu. Sekarang telah muncul lagu barunya yang berjudul Falling Rain. Luka tuh suka banget sama lagu Falling Rain.

"Ng…. Lagu yang lain saja. Aku nggak hafal liriknya. Maklumlah, itukan lagu Korea," pintaku.

"Gimana kalau lagu SeeU yang judulnya I=Fantasy?" tawar Luka.

"Okelah," kataku menyanggupi.

Kamipun mulai menyanyi.

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya

Neo neun kku mi ya

Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya

Muo deun neo eo bwa

I fantasy Fantasy

Nal jeul gi ran ma rya

Neol mat gi ran ma rya

Nan I=Fantasy

A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deul

Oh no Oh no Oh no

Na reul jeul gyeonbwa han gye

Oh no Oh no Oh no

Reul neom eo bwa

Nu gu na hal su is seo

Teo jil deut han neo e hwan sang ne ge

Ne ge mat gyeo I rwo ji ge

Nan neun kku mi ya kku mi ya

Neo neon kku mi ya

Yeol rin mu ni ya mu ni ya

Muo deun neo eo bwa

I Fantasy Fantasy

Nal jeul gi ran ma rya

Neol mat gi ran ma rya

Nan I=Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Neon jeong mal yu haeng e dwi jin goes gat a

Oh no Oh no Oh no

Jeong mal I ro myeon beo ril geo ya

Oh no Oh no Oh no

Geo jis mal cheo reong

Hyeon sil eul neon geo seo

Hwan sang jeo pyeon eu lo

I reon ge joh eun geol

Al su eobs nun I kkeul rim

Teo jil deu han neo eui hwan sang

Naege mat gyeo I rwo ji ge

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya

Neo neun kku mi ya

Yeol rin mu ni ya

Muo deun neo eo bwa

I Fantasy Fantasy

Nal jeul gi ran ma rya

Neol mat gi ran ma rya

Nan I=Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Na neun kku mi ya kku mi ya

Neo neun kku mi ya

Yeol rin mu ni ya

Muo deun neo eo bwa

I Fantasy Fantasy

Nal jeul gi ran ma rya

Neol mat gi ran ma rya

Nan I=Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Fantasy

Fantasy

Fantasy-y-y-y-y

Kami selesai menyanyi. Cukup melelahkan juga. Soalnya lagunya SeeU-senpai kebanyakan yang panjang-panjang sih….^^V

"Nah, besok akan diadakan lomba _band Pop_. Didalam lomba tersebut, _dance_ dan lagu harus menyatu. Kira-kira kami akan membuat satu _band_ bernama Vocaloid. Untuk seleksinya, akan diadakan hari Senin setelah pulang. Paham semua?" tanya Leon-senpai.

"_Yes_, senpai," jawab kami semua.

"_Good bye_, _all_! _See you tomorrow_," pamit Lola-senpai.

"_Bye_…," balas Lily.

Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku. Kupakai sepatuku dan segera berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda.

"Woi, Miku! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Bareng? Bukannya rumah kita beda, ya?" tanyaku.

"Ih, akukan tetangga kamu yang baru. Bagaimana sih? Kamu jarang keluar rumah sih," jawab Kaito.

"Oh, keluarga yang baru pindah didepan rumahku itu, ya? Hmm…. Aku tahu kok!" seruku.

"Ayo, pulang bareng! Kita balapan naik sepeda, _okay_? Yang kalah harus traktir yang menang, _deal_?" tantang Kaito.

"_Deal_," kataku tak mau kalah.

"_Get ready! One, two, three!_" Kaito memberi aba-aba.

"Aku nggak akan kalah sama kamu," teriakku.

"Aku juga nggak mau kalah," balas Kaito.

Kami sekarang sedang balapan sepeda. Yah, kita bisa dibilang musuh. Aku selalu ingin lebih dari Kaito. Kaito juga ingin lebih dari aku. Itulah yang mengapa kami sering berantem.

"_Yes_, aku menang!" sorak Kaito dengan gembira.

Ah, Kaito menang. Terpaksa aku harus mengambil uang di celenganku untuk mentraktir dia. Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Nah, aku ingin kamu traktir aku es krim, ya. Kitakan sudah janjian," kata Kaito.

"Kapan aku mentraktir kamu?" tanyaku lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang jam 12? Sekarang baru jam 10."

"Setuju."

Aku memasukkan sepedaku ke garasi. Setelah itu aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarku.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur ukuran _king size_ yang empuk dan nyaman. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Sayangnya, aku teringat dengan kata kata Kaito barusan. Cuma yah, akan kucoba untuk memenuhi hal tersebut.

Aku mengambil sebuah bingkai foto berwarna _pink_. Terdapat foto aku dengan teman-temanku yang lama. Ah, aku merindukan saat saat yang seperti itu. Saat saat yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tak sadar, aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Aku rindu saat saat seperti itu. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan dan penuh banyak tawa. Pokoknya berbeda jauh dengan suasana saat ini.

_Flashback_…

"Teto, tunggu aku!" teriakku.

"Ah, Miku-chan. Cepatlah sedikit! Kita mau wisuda, kan? Kalau telat bagaimana?" tanya Teto sambil mengomel.

"Umm…. Iya," ucapku menurut.

"Nah, ayo! Kitakan sudah kelas 6, contohkan yang baik sama adik kelas," seru Teto.

Aku menurut. Kuikuti langkah Teto. Mataku memandang lurus kearah Teto.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya?" gumam Teto. Namun, suara Teto masih bisa terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Iyaya," kataku pelan.

"Sepertinya, ini hari terakhir kita bertemu. Yah, nggak juga sih."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan SMP di asrama Star winner."

"Itu artinya kita masih bisa bertemu bukan?"

"Kau benar. Tapi, kalau aku sudah kembali, kamu sudah tidak cengeng lagi, ya? Janji lho!" goda Teto.

Ya, aku memang suka cengeng. Bahkan aku dianggap paling lemah. Nilaiku juga begitu pas-pasan. Aku juga nggak cantik. Pokoknya aku merasa serba kekurangan deh!

"Aku janji kok! Lihat saja," kataku dengan semangat berapi-api.

Teto tersenyum lembut. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Rambut merahnya sedikit bergoyang-goyang karena tertiup angin.

"Jangan lupakan aku, ya?" pesan Teto.

"Tentu saja. Kitakan sahabat. Kamu juga jangan lupakan aku, ya?!" balasku.

Teto langsung memelukku. Air matanya telah keluar.

"Aku menyayangimu, Miku-chan. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu," kata Teto.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Teto-chan…."

_Flashback end_….

Air mataku mulai jatuh. Aku menangis. Aku merindukan Teto yang merupakan sahabat terbaikku. Orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Aku mengelap air mataku. Sedih ini masih kurasakan. Aku masih saja mengenang masa masa itu. Masa masa yang menyenangkan, namun menyedihkan….

Aku mengganti pakaianku. Kupakai baju _T-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan tulisan '_Cool Girl_' yang menggunakan _glitter_ hitam. Aku mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam.

Kupandangi cermin yang ada di depanku. Cermin tersebut terlihat menampakkan semua diriku. Mulai dari rambut yang sedikit berantakan, sampai mataku yang merah karena sehabis menangis.

"Miku-chan, ayo makan! Senpai telah buatkan _rainbow cake_ dan _brownies_ untukmu," ajak SeeU-senpai.

"Ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar," kataku sambil mengelap air mata.

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Tampak SeeU-senpai telah menungguku.

"Kamu habis menangis, ya?" tanya SeeU-senpai.

"I-iya. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu," jawabku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Oh," hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari SeeU-senpai.

Aku duduk di meja berwarna coklat dengan taplak meja berwarna putih yang dibordir di pinggirnya. Terdapat beberapa aneka _cake_. Apalagi terdapat _orange-juice_. Hmm…. _Yummy_!

Aku menyendok kue ke mulutku. Rasa_ brownies_-nya begitu lembut dan lezat. Masakan SeeU-senpai benar benar lezat deh! Jadi pengen terus makan lagi.

"Miku-dobe! Ayo pergi!" terik Kaito yang mengganggu acara makan kue-ku.

"Iya, Kaito-teme! Tunggu sebentar," teriakku tak kalah kencang.

Aku langsung menyerumput jusku. Kuambil tas kecil berwarna _pink_ milikku.

"Mau kemana, Miku-chan? Mau kencan, ya?" tanya SeeU-senpai yang tidak mungkin kujawab 'iya'.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi menurutku, kalian itu cocok lho! Kamu kan cantik, masa' belum punya pacar? Kalah dong sama yang lain," tuntut SeeU-senpai.

"Cih, cocok darimananya?" tanyaku sambil membuang muka.

"Ah, ya sudahlah…. Tuh, Kaito nungguin kamu," seru SeeU-senpai.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamitku.

"Iya," balas SeeU-senpai.

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Kulihat Kaito menaiki motor dan tampak menungguku.

"Ayo, cepetan naik!" perintah Kaito.

"Umm…. Mesti, ya?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja."

Aku berjalan dan membonceng dibelakan Kaito. Samar-samar aku yakin mukaku memerah. Bau parfum Kaito benar-benar tercium di hidungku. Ah, kira-kira mukaku semerah apa, ya?

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah Kaito.

"Nggak apa-apa nih?"

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya kamu ingin jatuh?"

Dengan berat hati dan berat badan (?), akupun berpengangan di pinggang Kaito. Entah mengapa jantungku mulai berdetak kencang.

Motor Kaito mulai melaju. Angin kencang tampak berhembus. Awan-awan mulai berkumpul. Tampak gulungan awan mendung terlihat jelas. Sepertinya mau hujan.

Kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Nama kedai es krimnya adalah '_Candy, Pancake, Pizza, and Ice Cream_'.

Kami berjalan masuk. Sebenarnya sih tempat ini restoran. Cuma orang orang lebih suka menyebutnya kedai.

Aku dan Kaito mulai duduk disebuah meja. Kami duduk saling berhadapan. Kuambil buku menu. Kemudian, datanglah seorang pelayan.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya pelayan tersebut ramah.

"Aku pesan _Rainbow Ice Cream_, _Mie Ramen_, _Orange juice_, dan _Vanilla Ice Cream_," pesan Kaito.

"Kalau aku ingin _Blueberry Ice Cream_, _Chocolate Pancake_, dan _Green Tea Honey_," pesanku.

"Oke, silahkan ditunggu."

Aku melihat kearah jendela. Hujan mulai turun secara perlahan. Ah, kira-kira kapan hujannya berhenti? Hujannya makin lama makin deras. Huh, nyebelin! Mana nggak bawa jas hujan atau payung lagi. Kesel!

"Ini silahkan," kata pelayan yang tadi sambil memberikan makanan pesanan kami.

"Arigato gozaimatsu," ucap Kaito.

"Doyo ni," balas pelayan itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Aku bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Besok ada pr tidak?" tanyaku asal.

"Hahaha…. Kamu lucu deh! Masa' waktu mentraktir orang nanyanya tentang sekolah," balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Uh."

Aku memanyunkan mulutku. Kusuap es krim yang kupesan ke dalam mulutku. Huh, Kaito kok begitu sih!

Tiba-tiba Kaito mengambil tisu dan mendekat kepadaku. Mukaku sontak memerah. Mukanya hanya berjarak sekitar 3 cm dariku. Bukankah itu jarak yang sangat dekat?

Kututup kedua mataku. Kurasakan ada benda lembut yang menyentuh pipiku. Setelah aku merasakan Kaito telah menjauh dariku, aku baru membuka mataku.

"Ta-tadi kamu ngapain?" tanyaku sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tadi aku cuma ngelap pipimu yang kena es krim. Memangnya kamu kira aku menciumu?" Kaito mulai jahil.

Mukaku mulai memerah. Ah, BaKaito selalu saja seperti ini! Benar-benar sifat Kaito yang nggak bisa dirubah….

"Umm…. Entar kalau kamu seperti itu lagi nggak jadi kutraktir lho!" kataku dengan senyum yang sengaja dimanis-maniskan atau bisa dibilang sok imut buat senyumnya.

"Ah, Miku jahat. Kalau gitu aku mendingan latihan menyanyi tadi," kata Kaito cemberut.

"Hahaha…. Akukan cuman bercanda Kaito-Teme," aku mulai tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lucu tuh!"

"Ayolah, jangan marah begitu dong! Aku beneran traktir kamu kok. Jangan marah, ya?"

Kaito menatap mukaku. Melihat kearah mataku. Pandangannya lurus, menusuk, dingin, dan tajam. Matanya memancarkan api kemarahan.

Ctar! Sepertinya suara petir yang menyambar cukup bagus untuk adegan ini. Eh, maksudnya cukup bagus untuk memperburuk suasana. Ditambah dengan hujan deras dari luar restoran.

"Kau mau main-main denganku, ya?" tanya Kaito sambil tersenyum layaknya _Hades Smile_.

"Eh, a-anu…. Aku cuman bercanda kok! Jangan marah disini, ya?" kataku dengan nyali yang sangat ciut.

Kenapa aku bisa terlihat lemah sekarang ini? Yaps, karena dia telah mengeluarkan _Hades Smile_, senyuman yang menyerupai Dewa Hades yang sangat kejam. Senyuman yang merupakan khas Keluarga Shion (?).

"Sebagai gantinya….," Kaito memandangku lekat-lekat.

Aku merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan. Kata Gakupo, Kaito kalau sedang marah bisa sangat menyeramkan. Kemarahan Kaito bagaikan tsunami yang melanda Jepang tahun kemarin. Huft, benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Chu!

Aku dapat merasakan benda yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh pipiku. Ternyata…. Kaito…. Mencium pipiku. Ini mimpi, ya? Masa' musuhku mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Pipiku terasa sangat panas. Seandainya ada cermin di depanku, pasti bisa terlihat bahwa mukaku sangat merah.

Kaito mulai menjauh. Ekspresi mukanya seperti menahan perasaan geli. Namun, terlihat ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"K-Kaito," aku masih menormalkan detak jantungku.

"Hihihi…. Ekspresimu lucu sekali," ledek Kaito.

"Ih, dasar Baka! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Entar pada mikir kalau aku itu pacar kamu. Padahal kitakan bukan siapa-siapa. Apalagi _Duo Paparazzi_ itu," omelku.

"_Duo Paparazzi_?"

"Ng…. maksudku Neru dan Gumi. Mereka berduakan suka mencari berbagai ragam info. Kerjaan mereka itu kayak _Paparazzi_," jawabku.

"Apa mereka akan memberi tahu info yang mereka dapat kepada anggota klub mading?"

"Ya," jawabku lemah.

Hujan mulai berhenti turun. Tampak sinar mentari sedikit terlihat. Awan-awan berwarna oranye mulai menampakan diri. Tanda kalau sudah sore. Aish, cepatnya waktu berlalu.

"Ayo, kita pulang! Tapi kamu yang bayar semua ini," ajak Kaito.

"Iya iya…. Tenang saja," sahutku.

Aku berjalan menuju kasir. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang mirip dengan Neru dan Gumi. Tapi, ah! Tidak mungkin mereka ada disini. Apalagi pakaian kedua sosok itu menggunakan jaket berwarna putih polos. Yang kutahukan Gumi dan Neru itu kurang berhati-hati.

Setelah selesai membayar, aku segera berjalan menuju ketempat parkir. Kulihat sosok Kaito tampak menungguku. Terlihat ia sedang asik sekali dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang sms-an dengan seseorang.

"Yuk, pulang!" ajakku dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah."

Kamipun pulang ke rumah. Angin dingin tampak bertiup, mungkin wajarlah untuk di musim gugur seperti ini. Apalagi pemandangannya tampak banyak terlihat daun yang berguguran.

(Author POV)

Nampaknya, Miku dan Kaito sama sekali tidak mengetahui sosok dua orang yang dijuluki _Duo Paparazzi_ itu.

"Ah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi _gossip_ yang_ hot_," ujar Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Iyaya…. Kita sudah dapat beberapa foto mereka tadi. Sayang kita tidak dapat foto mereka yang saat dimana Kaito mencium pipi Miku. Kan lumayan buat mading," kata Gumi.

"Yah…. Tapi, kayaknya kita enggak bisa beritahu anggota mading deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu tahukan sekolah telah melarang untuk berpacaran? Hukuman yang berpacaran itukan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," jawab Neru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kitakan bisa minta PJ pada mereka secara diam-diam," kata Gumi.

"Benar juga," gumam Neru.

"Ayo, pulang! Kita nanti bisa dicariin," ajak Gumi.

"Ok."

_To Be Continue_...

* * *

Arti kata-kata Jepang di atas:

Teme: Brengsek

Dobe: Idiot

Arigato Gozaimatsu: Terima Kasih banyak

Doyo ni: sama-sama

Senpai: sebutan untuk kakak kelas

Nii-chan: sebutan untuk kakak laki-laki

Ohya, kali ini author akan mencoba membuat fanfic yang ada lirik lagunya. Ada yang mau _request_? Lagu apa saja! Tapi enggak boleh lagu Indonesia,ya! Lagu yang kira-kira cocok untuk _chapter_ depan akan _author_ masukan. Jangan lupa _review_,_ okay_?


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Len x Gumi, SeeWoo x Rin, Mikuo x SeeU, Gakupo x Luka

Slight Pairing: Kaito x Meiko

Vocaloid © Yamaha, dll

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: All character in Junior High School, Typo's, OOT, OC, sedikit crack pairing, dll

Happy Reading

* * *

Pagi hari di Vocaloid Junior High School….

Tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat dan seksi berjalan dengan angkuh. Matanya memandangi sekeliling.

"Meiko-chan!" panggil seseorang berambut biru dengan syal yang tampak selalu ada dilehernya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Meiko sedikit malu-malu.

"Nanti ada audisi untuk memilih siapa saja yang ikut dalam lomba antar sekolah. Jangan pulang dulu ya sehabis pulang sekolah! Kitakan ada pemilihan buat anggota band," jawab Kaito.

Meiko tersenyum malu-malu. Jantung gadis berambut coklat itu tampak berdetak dengan kencang. Tandanya…Meiko menyukai seorang Kaito Shion.

Sementara Miku….

Miku berjalan sambil beberapa kali menghela nafas. Mata Miku menatap sosok Kaito dan Meiko yang tampak sedang asik mengobrol. Entah mengapa perasaan Miku mengatakan tidak suka atas hal tersebut.

"Kamu cemburu kan?" tanya Gumi yang entah datang darimana.

"Cemburu? Ya tidak mungkin lah! Buat apa aku cemburu atas kedekatan mereka," Miku mulai kesal dengan kehadiran Gumi.

"Kamu suka, eh maksudku cinta sama Kaito," sambung Neru.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?" tanya Miku.

"Kemarin kamu jalan-jalan sama Kaito. Waktu Kaito nyium pipi kamu, muka kamu tuh merah banget! Sumpah deh," jawab Neru.

Miku menghela nafas. Mata gadis cantik itu masih memandang kearah dua orang yang masih tampak asik mengobrol itu. Hatinya tampak sakit melihat adegan tersebut. Yah, terasa sangat sakit….

"Aku….tidak suka sama Kaito," kata Miku pelan.

"Kami yakin kamu cinta sama dia. Kalian kan dari waktu pertama kali MOS sudah berantem. Jarak benci dan cinta itu tipis banget lho! Bahkan lebih tipis dari selembar kertas atau selembar tisu," ujar Gumi.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya."

"Kenapa tidak pantas? Kamu tuh cantik, pintar, manis, tinggi, dewasa, dan pantang menyerah. Sedangkan Meiko? Dia tuh sombong, angkuh, lumayan pintar, dan selalu pilih-pilih teman. Jadi masih pantesan kamu," kata Neru.

"Tapi, aku dan dia itu berbeda jauh."

"Justru karena itu kalian dapat bersatu. Kalian itu bisa saling melengkapi," komentar Gumi.

"Sepertinya, aku mencintainya…."

* * *

Awan mendung tampak terlihat diatas langit. Hawa dingin mulai datang dan terasa menusuk tulang. Angin kencang mulai bertiup. Sepertinya, hujan akan kembali turun.

"Miku-chan, kamu yakin bisa ikut lomba _band_?" tanya Luka.

"Semoga saja. Soalnya kemarin aku sudah berlatih keras," jawab Miku.

"Mukamu sedikit pucat. Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Miku lemah.

Miku merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan menggelap. Lalu Miku pingsan ditempat duduknya.

"Miku pingsan!" teriak Luka kencang.

Semua pandangan langsung menengok kearah Luka. Mereka tersentak melihat Miku pingsan.

"Ng…. Len? Kau yang angkat Miku, ya!" perintah sensei.

"Siap, sensei!"

Len segera menggendong Miku dengan _model bridal style_. Melihat hal itu, hati Kaito merasa panas. Udara yang ada disekitar Kaito pun ikut-ikutan memanas. Nampaknya, AC ruangan sepertinya tidak berfungsi.

"Mereka cukup serasi, ya?" komentar Rin.

"Ah, kau benar. Mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa jadian," tambah Neru yang sebenarnya hanya ingin memanasi Kaito.

Gumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Neru. Rambut hijaunya bergoyang. Pandangannya beralih kearah Kaito yang sudah mulai panas. Sesekali senyum kemenangan tampak di bibir mungilnya. '_Kau itu mencintainya_,' batin Gumi.

Neru melirik kearah Gumi.

"Bagaimana reaksinya? Dia kelihatan cemburu?" tanya Neru pada Gumi.

"80% kemungkinan dia cemburu," jawab Gumi.

"Ah, kenapa cuma 80% sih? Kenapa enggak 100% saja?!" keluh Neru.

"Kemungkinan penyebabnya Meiko."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya Kaito sedikit menaruh hati pada gadis itu," terka Gumi.

"Semoga saja Kaito dan Miku bisa bersatu," kata Neru penuh harap.

"Amin…."

UKS tampak sepi. Hanya terdapat Len yang tetap setia menemani Miku yang tetap masih pingsan. Ruangan bercat putih itu sangat sepi. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai….

"Nii-chan?" seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang mirip dengan Len membuka pintu UKS.

"Oh, hai! Bagaimana pelajaran Aljabar tadi?" tanya Len.

"Uh, susah! Pokoknya aku memang lemah dalam pelajaran matematika," jawab Rin ketus.

Len hanya tertawa kecil melihat saudari kembarnya. Sementara Rin hanya diam saja. Mata Rin teralih pada Miku yang masih belum siuman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Lumayan baik. Sepertinya dia hanya kecapaian saja," jawab Len.

"Makan dulu, yuk!" ajak Rin.

"Oke."

Kaito berjalan menuju kantin. Disebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tampak setia menemaninya. Pandangannya lurus menuju kearah kantin.

"Hey, bukankah itu Kaito Shion?" tanya si 'A' pada temannya.

"Eh, benar. Ternyata Shion-san sudah mempunyai kekasih," jawab si 'B'.

"Oh, jadi pacarnya Sakine-san yang murid baru dari Paris itu adiknya Akaito-san," ujar si 'C'.

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Gumi dan Neru. Nampaknya Kaito dan Meiko juga mendengar hal itu. Hanya saja, Gumi dan Neru merasa agak muak. Kalau Kaito biasa saja, walaupun hatinya sedikit merasa tidak senang. Sedangkan Meiko? Gadis itu hanya senyam-senyum enggak jelas.

"Kaito-kun, mau makan apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Aku mau sushi dan kimchi (masakan korea) saja. Kalau Mei-chan?"

"Aku sih maunya makan nasi goreng yang sudah kubuat sendiri," jawab Meiko.

Gumi dan Neru nampaknya memata-matai mereka. Gumi memakan sup wortelnya sambil menguping pembicaraan Kaito dan Meiko. Begitu juga dengan Neru yang sedang menikmati kentang goreng dan hamburgernya yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Neru, aku bingung nih!" ujar Gumi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kira-kira, apa Kaito dan Miku bisa bersama kalau kelihatannya hubungan Kaito terlihat lebih dekat dengan Meiko? Aku bingung memikirkannya. Belum lagi aku memikirkan orang yang kusukai," jawab Gumi.

"Memangnya kamu suka sama siapa?"

"Sama…. Len Kagamine sih…. Cuma jangan kasih tahu ke orangnya, ya!"

"Hah?! Yang benar?"

"Ne."

Neru hanya sedikit cekikikan. Setelah itu ia mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

"SMS-an sama siapa?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"Kepo!" seru Neru.

"Kalau enggak kepo, enggak akan nanya," balas Gumi.

"O…. bulat," kata Neru.

"Aish, Neru mah begitu!"

"Hahaha... iya deh! Aku lagi ngirim pesan ke Luka."

"Ngapain SMS Luka?"

"Yah…. Iseng aja," jawab Neru.

Sementara Miku….

Miku membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang bercat putih. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Kagamine-_twins_.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ujar Len.

"Aku pingsan,ya?"

"Iya," jawab Rin.

Miku hanya memandangi jendela. Namun ada pemandangan yang sangat tidak ia suka. Memandangan dimana Kaito dan Meiko terlihat sangat dekat seperti orang yang sedang pacaran.

"Eh, Miku mau dengar kami menyanyi? Kami tadi ciptain lagu lho!" tawar Len.

"Boleh," jawab Miku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Dengerin, ya!" kata Rin.

Miku mengangguk. Sementara Rin dan Lem mulai bernyanyi.

Mitsu me au

Sono shisen

Tojita sekai no naka

Kidzukanai

Furi wo shite mo

Yoi wo satoraresou

Yaketsuku

Kono kokoro

Kakushite

Chikadzuite

Toiki

Kanjireba

Shibireru hodo

Arifureta koi gokoro niima

Wana wo shikakete

Wazuka na sukima ni mo

Ashiato nokosanai yo

Miesuita

Kotoba dato

Kimi wa yudan shiteru

Yoku shitta

Gekiyaku nara

Nomihoseru kiga shita

Sabi tsuku

Kusari kara

Nogareru

Ate mo nai

Hibiku

Byoushin ni

Aragau hodo

Tatoeba

Fukai shigemi no

Naka

Suberi koma sete

Tsunaida

Ase no kaori ni

Tado okasaresou

Arifureta koi gokoro ni

Ima

Wana wo shikakeru

Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba

Tsukamaete

Tatoeba

Fukai shigemi no

Naka

Suberi komasete

Tsunaida

Ase no kaori ni

Tada okasareteru

Miku langsung tepuk tangan. Sorot matanya terlihat kagum pada Kagamine-_twins_ itu. '_Mereka memang kompak_,' batin Miku.

"Bagaimana, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin meminta pendapat.

"Bagus deh! Kalian memang kompak," puji Miku.

Kedua Kagamine itu hanya tersipu. Mereka memang senang dipuji sih…. Benar-benar Kagamine!

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Miku-chan!" kata Len.

"Doyo ni," balas Miku. "Memangnya itu judulnya apa?"

"Cantarella."

Miku tersenyum lembut. Namun, Miku merasa sangat lapar.

"A-anu, bisa tolong ambilkan aku bekal yang ada ditempat makan? Aku lapar," pinta Miku.

"Oke deh!" Rin langsung mengambil bekal Miku yang ada dikelas. Len dan Miku hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Rin.

Rin berjalan menuju kelas 7-_Bilingual_, kelas yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Jepang. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan karena angin.

Kakinya mulai memasuki kelasnya yang dibilang paling mewah fasilitasnya. Sayangnya, nilai UTS anak kelas _Bilingual _kalah dengan anak kelas _Regular_. Makanya, banyak guru yang kadang-kadang ngolok-ngolok kelas _Bilingual_. Yah, memang nasib.

Rin mengambil kotak makan Miku yang berwarna biru laut. Setelah mendapatkan tempat makannya, Rin langsung bergegas menuju ruang UKS sebelum bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Gomen ne, aku lama," ucap Rin sambil membuka pintu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan. Akukan sudah ditemani sama Len-kun," kata Miku.

"Oh," komentar Rin.

"Kalau begitu Miku makan, ya! Kami mau kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi mau bel masuk," kata Len.

"_See you_," ucap Miku.

"_See you later_," balas Kagamine-_twins_.

Rin dan Len berjalan menuju keluar UKS. Tujuan mereka adalah kelas 7 _Bilingual_.

"Kau jatuh cinta sama Miku-chan, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Len menanya balik.

"Hmm, semangat, ya! Aku akan mendukung Len-nii," kata Rin.

"_Thank you_, _my sister_."

"Semuanya telah berkumpul?" tanya Lola-senpai.

"Iya," jawab Gumiya mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah. Perserta seleksi pertama, Miku Hatsune," panggil Big Al-senpai.

Miku berjalan menuju ketengah lapangan. Rambutnya di kuncir satu. Tubuhnya juga sudah membaik.

"Kau mau nge-dance sekaligus menyanyi apa?" tanya Miriam-senpai.

"SNSD – Flower Power," jawab Miku.

"Kalau begitu, mulai!"

Hikari to yami no mayokana weekend

Dancing floor scream and shout sekira de human nature

Kawasu suisen wo me to me keiki no border

Asobi de sagaseta koi wa adabana

Ah ah ah I'm not gonna

Ah ah ah I'm not gonna

Nari ni koto mimi mo kanda cheers I'm telling you adabana

Aketeta yume ate miru nanone

Do you wanna be my lover

Tsukiagete kirameita glass wall

Musuu no awa ga kage ya gaaru

Hajikete wa kiete yuku koi wo

Mabushiku raito de terashita

Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider

Amai kaori to flavor

Butterfly butta spider

Kokoro madowasu color

Flower, hakanaku koi ga

Flower, ayashiku saita

Kamen wo shite jibun keshite tadashita human nature

Hontou no jibun ga dance yami wo saita laser

Ate ni narenai ga dekinai adabana

Ano ko ni mo smile hito nomi wo serve

Do you wanna be my lover

Do you wanna be my lover

Do you wanna be my lover

Tsukiagete kirameita glass wall

Musuu no awa ga kage ya gaaru

Mukitou na kansei no uzu wo

Mabushiku raito terashita

Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider

Amai kotoba no wana

Butterfly butta spider

Wana ni kakatta

Flower, tokimeite ima

Flower, ayashiku saita

Hito ni yotte yuraruteitai

Don't DJ kono mama all night

Wasuretai wa hibi no zenbu

Me ni meinai hane nobashi teki

Dare mo ga butterfly butta spider

Amai kaori to flavor

Butterfly butta spider

Kokoro madowasu color

Flower hakanaku koi ga

Flower ayashiku saita

Flower tokimeite ima

Flower ayashiku saita

Flower….

Miku mengelap keringatnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu sudah selesai memperlihatkan aksinya. Apalagi, lagu SNSD yang tadi dinyanyikan terkesan menambah nilai terhadap kesan _dance _dan suara Miku. Miku benar-benar pandai memilih lagu deh!

Semua peserta audisi pemilihan di Vocaloid bertepuk tangan. Sementara Meiko tampak tidak suka melihat Miku mendapatkan banyak sambutan. Sementara juri-juri Nampak menilai hasil Miku.

"Kalau begitu, berikutnya Luka Megurine!" ucap Kiyoteru Hiyama-senpai.

Luka tampil dengan busana yang hebat. Selera _fashion_ Luka memang benar-benar _fantastic_. Ia menggunakan baju putih polos dan celana _legging _berwarna hitam. Rambutnya dikuncir menggunakan pita berwarna _pink_.

Luka tampil dengan lagu buatannya yang berjudul Just be Friend. Gerakan tari yang digunakan adalah balet dan sedikit _shuffle dance_. Kalau dilihat-lihat, gerakan _shuffle dance_ milik Luka lumayan bagus.

Tampilan berikutnya adalah Kaito Shion. Pakaian yang digunakan Kaito adalah seperti biasanya. Raut mukanya nampak serius. Rambut birunya terkesan _cool_. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Ia membawakan lagu yang ia buat sendiri. Judul lagunya adalah Ice. Penampilannya tampak terlihat bersinar. Lagu yang ia bawakan sangat keren.

"Berikutnya Len Kagamine dengan Rin Kagamine!" seru Utatane Piko-senpai.

Len dan Rin tampil dengan pakaian yang berwarna kuning cerah. Rambut Rin diikat dengan pita besarnya seperti biasanya, cuman kali ini pitanya berwarna kuning. Baju mereka adalah _T-shirt_ kuning dengan sedikit _glitter_, dan celana mereka berwarna hitam.

Mereka membawakan lagu yang berjudul Cantarella. Suara mereka terdengar sangat sempurna dalam membawakan lagu ini daripada saat mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang lain.

"Wah, mereka memang Kagamine-_twins _yang hebat!" puji Miku.

"Karena mereka kompak, ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Miku sambil menatap sosok Kaito yang sedang menonton aksi Kagamine-_twins_.

"Aku sedikit benci sama Rin," ucap Gumi.

"Bukankah Rin-chan itu _leader_ di _Starlet_? Kenapa kau membencinya?" tanya Miku heran.

"Itu karena…."

_Flashback_….

(Gumi POV)

Aku berjalan menuju _supermarket_ yang berada di dekat rumahku. Aku disuruh membeli banyak kebutuhan sama Okaa-san. Bahkan daftar belanjaan yang dibuat sangat banyak. Uang yang diberikan juga banyak.

Aku memasuki _supermarket_ tersebut. Kuambil keranjang yang terdapat disana. Lalu, aku harus bergegas membeli barang-barang sebelum hari mulai gelap.

"Konbawa, Gumi-chan!" sapa Rin.

"Ah, iya. Konbawa, Kagamine-san!" balasku.

"Cukup panggil Rin saja, kitakan teman sekelas. Jadi aneh kalau kamu bersikap seolah-olah aku ini ratu," kata Rin dengan sedikit candaan.

"Umm….," gumamku tak jelas.

Aku mengambil beberapa kaleng ikan tuna. Aku lalu berjalan mengambil biskuit dan coklat.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sedikit?" tanya Rin sedikit ragu.

"Boleh saja," jawabku sambil memilih tepung terigu yang paling murah namun berkualitas.

"Kalau merasakan cinta terlarang apa yang harus dilakukan?"

Pertanyaan Rin sukses membuatku menjatuhkan wortel yang tadi kupegang. Cinta terlarang? Apa yang dimaksudkan sama Rin? Cinta terlarang seperti apa yang Rin rasakan? Aku jadi sedikit penasaran.

"Memangnya kau menyukai siapa?" tanyaku sambil mengambil wortel yang tadi kujatuhkan.

"Aku mencintai Len," jawab Rin.

Jawaban Rin kali ini membuatku bingung. Karena aku juga menyimpan perasaan terhadap sosok Len Kagamine. Kalau ditanya, pasti Rin akan berhasil mendapatkan hati Len karena Len dan Rin sangat dekat. Selain itu, biasanya perasaan anak kembar itu rata-rata selalu sama.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku pelan.

Rin mendesah kecewa.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?" tanya Rin.

Aku tahu kalau Rin itu tidak mau terus-terusan mencintai Len lebih dalam. Apalagi, mereka berdua itu serumah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika kau memang mencintainya, kejarlah dia walaupun itu cinta terlarang sekaligus," ucapku sebijaksana mungkin.

"_Thank you_," kata Rin.

"_You're welcome_," balasku.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku. Suasana malam yang dingin terasa sekali setelah keluar dari _supermarket_.

Kini, aku tahu kalau aku mempunyai _rival love_. Aku tak akan membiarkan Rin mendapatkan Len. Walaupun aku juga harus menghianati Sang _Leader_, Rin Kagamine. Pokoknya mulai dari sekarang, aku sedikit membenci Rin.

_Flashback end_….

"Eh, jadi Rin suka sama Len?" tanya Miku antusias.

"Iya," jawabku.

"Istilahnya kamu juga sukakan sama Len?" tanya Miku.

"Iya sih," jawabku dengan muka yang kelihatannya merona merah.

Aku memandang sosok Len dan Rin yang sedang mengobrol. Hatiku memang terasa panas. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa biasa saja kalau melihat Len dekat dengan Miku. Apa karena kau tahu kalau Miku menyukai Kaito? Tapi, kalau Miku jatuh cinta dengan Len bagaimana? Aish, itu membuatku bingung. Padahal aku adalah orang yang dijuki _Queen of Smart_.

"Baiklah berikutnya adalah Gumi Megpoid," kata Miriam-senpai.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit gugup. Kulihat Gumiya, saudara kembarku. Gumiya atau Gumo tampaknya memberiku semangat. Tapi tetap saja aku gugup dan takut…. Kalah.

"Kamu mau lagu apa?" tanya Leon-senpai.

Aku bingung mau menyanyi apa. Kulihat Neru memberiku kode untuk menyanyi lagu SNSD - Paparazzi.

"Aku mau SNSD - Paparazzi," jawabku sambil tersenyum cerah.

Aku mulai menari mengikuti irama lagu yang kunyanyikan. Aku dan Neru memang sepakat untuk menampilkan Lagu Paparazzi. Kenapa begitu? Karena lagu ini seperti mencerminkan julukan kita yang disebut _Duo Paparazzi_.

Setelah selesai menampilkan gerakan tersebut. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin memang lagunya bisa dibilang lumayan panjang.

(Miku POV)

Aku tersenyum kearah Gumi. Mataku kemudian beralih pada Kaito. Ah, lagi-lagi Kaito mengobrol dengan gadis berambut coklat yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Kapan kita bisa seperti dulu walaupun dulu kita sering berantem?

"Baiklah, peserta yang dimasukan dalam Vocaloid All Star adalah…," kata-kata Leon-senpai membuatku penasaran. "Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakane, Kaito Shion, Gumi Megpoid, Oliver, Bruno, dan Miku Hatsune!"

Aku bersyukur dalam hati. Akhirnya aku lolos dalam babak seleksi! Kali ini aku harus bersiap-siap dengan hal yang lebih besar lagi. Yaitu, perlombaan Band Pop di Sakura Junior High School.

Aku melirik kearah Neru. Mata Neru hanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Bawalah semangatku bersama kalian berdua, ya!" ucap Neru.

"Tentu saja. Aku dan Miku akan membawa semangatmu pada saat pertandingan nanti. Lihatlah kami pasti akan membawa kemenangan!" ucap Gumi dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Gumi," kataku menyetujui pendapat Gumi.

"Terima kasih," kata Neru.

"Sama-sama," balasku dan Gumi bersamaan.

Kami lalu tertawa bersama untuk menikmati hari ini. Menikmati indahnya persahabatan yang sesungguhnya.

"Miku-chan! Ayo pulang bareng," ajak Kaito.

"Eh? Kukira kamu mau pulang dengan Meiko-san," ujarku.

"Mei-chan sudah dijemput," balas Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang bareng!" kataku dengan semangat.

"Baiklah."

Kami menaiki sepeda masing-masing. Menikmati udara yang dingin sejuk. Yah, walaupun semangatku sedikit luntur karena Kaito menyebutkan nama 'Meiko'.

Aku memasukan sepedaku ke garasi. Tampaknya dirumahku sedang kedatangan tamu. Atau jangan-jangan Otou-san dan Okaa-san sudah pulang dari tugas kerja mereka diluar negri? Ah, aku penasaran!

Aku membuka pintu rumah. Nampak seorang gadis cantik bernama Miki yang merupakan sepupuku yang berasal dari Hokaido.

"Aku kangen sama kamu!" seru Miki.

"Ah, aku juga kangen sama Miki-chan," balasku.

Kulihat SeeU-senpai berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki yang tingginya sama dengan Mikuo-nii. Bedanya, wajah lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan SeeU-senpai dan rambutnya berwarna pirang.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya? Kemana Mikuo-kun?" tanya SeeU-senpai.

"Mikuo-nii ada rapat OSIS. Ng…. yang disebelah kakak siapa?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim SeeWoo. Kau bisa memanggilku SeeWoo. Aku adalah kakaknya SeeU," kata lelaki tersebut.

"Konbawa, SeeWoo-senpai. Nama saya Miku Hatsune," kataku memperkenalkan diri.

Aku melirik kearah Miki yang tampak asik bermain PSP.

"Hey, Miki-chan! Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku ingin sekolah disini," jawab Miki sambil masih tetap bermain PSP.

Miki ingin sekolah disini? Untuk apa? Bukankah Grandma Alice dan Granpa Natsu ada di Hokaido?

"Bagaimana keadaan Grandma Alice dan Grandpa Natsu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Miki.

"Terus kenapa kau ingin sekolah disini?"

"Grandma Alice menyarankanku untuk SMP disini. Katanya kalau aku SMP disini akan lebih baik. Karena kebanyakan nilaiku hancur. Aku juga lulus UN juga berkat keajaiban dari Kami-sama."

Aku hanya melonggo. Berarti aku akan satu sekolah dengan sepupuku sendiri dong! Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah, cuma takut aja kalau Miki mengetahui siapa orang kusukai karena biasanya kau selalu melihatnya atau memandanginya waktu di kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamarku dimana?" tanya Miki sambil mematikan PSP-nya.

"Ah, iya. Disebelah sini," kataku sambil membawanya ke kamar khusus tamu.

Di dalam rumahku terdapat 6 kamar. Ada 3 kamar tamu, 1 kamar Orang tua-ku, Kamar Mikuo-nii, dan Kamarku. Rumah kami sengaja ada banyak kamarnya karena biasanya banyak yang menginap disini. Entah itu salah satu keluarga kami atau teman-teman Mikuo-nii.

Setelah membantu Miki merapikan kamarnya, aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku. Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah sekali. Hingga tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tertidur pulas….

To be Continue….

* * *

A/N: Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas kesalahan judul, ya! Judul aslinya adalah I Love You, bukan My Enemy is My Love. Mungkin, banyak yang merasa aneh dengan pair SeeWoo x Rin. Soalnya kalau aku memasukan Len x Rin, jadi TWINCEST dong? Karena aku terlanjur memasukan marga Rin itu 'Kagamine'. Suatu saat, aku membuat cerita yang ada LenRin! Terus, ada yang mau request lagu lagi? Hmm, akhir kata _review_, ya!

Bocoran untuk chapter depan

"Hwa! Aku hampir telat!"

"Dasar lemot, tolol, brengsek, idiot!"

"Kamui-san, Shion-san, Hatsune-san silahkan pergi ke ruangan saya karena telah menggangu kelas lain!"

"Hey, setan itu tidak ada tahu! Kitakan makhluk yang paling sempurna, masa kalah sama makhluk yang abal-abalan kayak gitu. Pokoknya aku akan melindungi Miku-chan kalau mereka mau gangguin Miku-chan."

Penasaran? Silahkan tunggu _chapter_ depannya!


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Len x Gumi, SeeWoo x Rin, Mikuo x SeeU, Gakupo x Luka

Slight Pairing: Kaito x Meiko

Vocaloid © Yamaha, dll

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: All character in Junior High School, Typo's, OOT, OC, sedikit crack pairing, dll

Happy Reading

* * *

(Miku POV)

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Kubuka jendela kamarku agar udara yang bersih dan segar masuk. Mari kita lihat sekarang jam berapa! Hmm…. Rupanya baru jam 6 pagi.

"Hwa! Aku hampir telat!" teriakku kencang.

Aku segera mandi dengan secepat mungkin. Lalu memakai seragam sekolahku. Pokoknya aku harus cepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Bisa mati aku jika bertemu dengan Prima-sensei yang merupakan KepSek terkejam!

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ah, rupanya SeeU-senpai, SeeWoo-senpai, Mikuo-nii, dan Miki-chan sedang makan dengan tenang.

"SeeU-senpai, aku mau makan disekolah saja. Jadi tolong siapkan aku bekal yang banyak buat sarapa dan makan siang!" pintaku sambil memakai kaus kaki.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Aku melihat Miki yang masih makan dengan santai-nya.

"Kapan kau sekolah, Mik?" tanyaku heran karena dia masih menggunakan baju santainya.

"Besok. Siang ini aku akan menghadiri ujian penerimaan siswa-siswi pindahan," jawab Miki.

"Kamu milih dikelas apa? _Regular _atau _Bilingual_?"

"_Bilingual _dong! Aku kan maunya sekelas mulu sama kamu," jawab Miki.

Ah, sudah kuduga! Kalau di kelas _Bilingual_, muridnya cuma itu-itu saja. Tapi akan bertambah kalau ada murid baru. Jadi, teman sekelasku akan tetap sama selama tiga tahun.

"Ini makanannya," kata SeeU-senpai sambil menyerahkan bekal makananku.

Aku langsung mengambil bekal tersebut. Kemudian, aku memaka sepatu dan mengambil sepeda di garasi. Pokoknya jangan sampai telat!

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" pamitku.

Aku segera menggoes sepedaku. Semoga saja belum terlambat. Hukuman yang diberikan oleh Prima-sensei sangat berat. Entah itu bersihin toilet, bersihin gudang sekolah, bersihin perpustakaan, dan sebagainya.

"Hosh, hosh. Untuk belum telat," ucapku ketika telah sampai dikelas.

"Tumben telat! Kenapa bisa telat, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Uh, aku kedatangan tamu," jawabku sambil masih mengatur nafasku.

"Bilang saja kalau tadi malam habis begadang karena mikirin aku yang paling tampan," ucapnya sambil bernarsis ria.

"Iya dah aku emang mikirin kamu. Hanya saja kamu lagi pake gaun berwarna _pink _sambil ngesot ngesot dijalan," balasku.

"Huh, bilang saja kamu iri dengan kepopuleran Kaito Shion."

"Hello?! Buat apa aku iri sama kepopuleran kamu? Iuh, enggak ada kerjaan itu mah. Lagian paling kamu yang iri dengan peringkatku yang tinggi waktu UTS kemarin," kataku sambil membangga-banggakan diri.

"Baru peringkat 6 aja udah bangga? Lihat saja! Aku bisa ngalahin kamu kok. Enggak mungkin aku kalah sama anak idiot kayak kamu."

"Heh, kamu kali yang idiot!"

"Dasar lemot, tolol, brengsek, idiot!"

Yah, begitulah. Akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara aku dan Kaito. Inilah yang terkadang kami sering lakukan di pagi hari.

"Hey, hey! Jangan berantem," lerai Gakupo.

"Emangnya masalah buat lo?" cerocos Kaito.

"Ia masalah buat gua," balas Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari….

"Kamui-san, Shion-san, Hatsune-san silahkan pergi ke ruangan saya karena telah menggangu kelas lain!" teriak Prima-sensei.

"Ba-baik, sensei," ucap kami bertiga dengan gemeteran.

Kami berjalan mengikuti Prima-sensei menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Langkahku terasa sedikit berat. Ah, betapa sialnya hariku ini. Semoga saja hukumannya tidak begitu berat.

"Jadi, kalian enaknya dihukum seperti apa, ya?" tanya Prima-sensei saat kami telah memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Keringat dingin mangalir dari dahiku. Oh, Kami-sama! Berikanlah kami hukuman yang ringan…. Jangan berat-berat hukumannya.

"Lebih baik kalian bersihkan gudang dilantai 3. Sepertinya gudang itu sudah sangat kotor," kata Prima-senpai.

Hah? Gudang dilantai 3? Bukankah katanya gudang itu terkenal angker dan gelap? Bahkan OB saja tidak berani memasuki gudang tersebut karena saking banyaknya isu yang mengatakan kalau gudang itu sangat angker. Ditambah lagi, gudang itu gelap.

"Baiklah, sensei," ucap Gakupo pasrah.

"Nah, kalian bisa mulai dari sekarang! Kalau gudangnya belum bersih, kalian tidak boleh kembali kekelas!" ujar Prima-sensei.

Kami semua mengangguk mengerti. Hah, sabarlah Miku! Yakinkan dirimu kalau disiang hari itu tidak ada setan. Pokoknya jangan takut!

"Miku, tolong sapu lantainya! Gakupo bisa pel lantainya. Biar aku yang membersihkan debu dan merapikan barang-barang yang ada disini," kata Kato.

"Ta-tapi disini gelap," ucapku takut-takut.

"Hey, setan itu tidak ada tahu! Kitakan makhluk yang paling sempurna, masa kalah sama makhluk yang abal-abalan kayak gitu. Pokoknya aku akan melindungi Miku-chan kalau mereka mau gangguin Miku-chan," kata Kaito yang mencoba menghiburku.

Hatiku merasa sedikit tenang. Perasaan takutku sedikit berkurang. Hah, semoga Kaito benar-benar sungguh-sungguh mau melindungiku!

Kami membersihkan gudang tersebut. Sebenarnya, aku merasa jijik dengan beberapa bangkai hewan yang kutemukan di gudang ini. Mana lampunya redup lagi disini. Nyebelin amet dah!

"Miku~" tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundakku.

"Kyaa!" refleks aku langsung berteriak kencang.

"Hahaha…. Masa' gitu doang udah takut," ledek Kaito yang ternyata tadi ia memegang pundakku.

"Uh, Kaito mah begitu!"

"Hahaha…. Gomen ne, Miku-chan," katanya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Huh, Kaito mah nakut-nakutin aja! Kalau aku sampai kena serangan jantung bagaimana? Memangnya dia mau tanggung jawab?

"Kalian berdua jangan pacaran aja! Kerja yang betul," protes Gakupo.

"Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama dia? Aku mah ogah. Aku sudah ada yang punya," balas Kaito.

"Hah? Siapa tuh? Aku baru tahu kalau kamu sudah punya pacar," tanya Gakupo.

Aku berpura-pura menyapu lantai gudang. Padahal, aku juga penasaran dengan pacarnya Kaito. Apa jangan-jangan Meiko-san, ya?

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah jadian sama Mei-chan kemarin," terang Kaito. "Tolong jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, ya!"

Deg! Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Semangat hidupku terasa menghilang. Inikah yang orang sebut dengan rasa galau? Semenyedihkan inikah perasaan ini?

Air mataku kutahan agar tidak keluar saat ini juga. Pengennya sih, aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan perasaanku ini. Sungguh menyedihkan, Miku!

"A-aku mau kekamar mandi sebentar," ucapku sambil keluar dari gudang.

"Silahkan saja, Miku-san," balas Gakupo.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ah, mungkin aku memang bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk berada disisi Kaito. Walaupun kita sering berantem, namun terselip cinta diatara saat-saat kita berantem.

Aku mengelap air mataku. Kucoba tenangkan diriku. Setelah cukup tenang, aku segera beranjak dan pergi ke gudang. Tak mungkinkan, aku meninggalkan tugasku? Bisa-bisa aku dipotong hidup-hidup oleh si Gakupo yang merupakan keluarga yang sangat terkenal gara-gara keturunan samurai yang sangat melegenda.

"Umm…. Tinggal sedikit lagi, ya?" tanyaku.

"Lumayanlah," jawab Kaito.

Aku membantu Kaito merapika beberapa tumpukan barang. Sementara Gakupo masih mengepel lantai. Uh, berat juga barang-barangnya. Kira-kira isinya apa, ya? Berat banget nih! Tapi, kalau minta bantuan ke Kaito kayaknya gengsi juga. Kalau minta bantuan sama dia, takutnya dikira cewek yang lemah.

"Kayaknya berat banget yang kamu bawa itu. Mau kubantuin?" tawar Kaito.

"Enak saja! Kamu pikir aku cewek yang lemah apa? Aku bisa bawa kardus ini keluar sendirian kok!" kataku sedikit jengkel.

"Bukannya berterima kasih mau dibantuin, malah diomelin. Lagipula kan aku jarang bantuin kamu."

Aku dengan susah payah membawa kardus itu keluar. Uh, Prima-sensei kayaknya ngasih tugas berat-berat amet dah! Mana disini gelap lagi. Aku kan enggak bisa ngelihat dalam gelap.

Bukk! Rupanya aku tersandung sebuah kotak yang berukuran cukup kecil. Kardus yang kubawa jadi jatuh kelantai. Mana barang-barang yang ada dikardus itu berceceran dilantai lagi! Harus dipungut satu-satu deh. _Poor me_!

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" pekik Gakupo kegirangan.

"Huh, katanya gudang ini angker. Mana buktinya coba? Daritadi kagak ada bayangan yang lewat atau semacamnya," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, itukan cuman rumor doang. Lagian mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu siang-siang," kataku.

"Bisa jadi."

Kami bertiga kemudian kembali kekelas. Jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi. Berarti sekarang adalah pelajaran Komputer. Namun, mampusnya aku belum ngerjain pr. Jangan bilang kalau nanti aku dihukum lagi!

"Baiklah. Sekarang, kalian bisa mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Yang tidak mengerjakan harap membersihkan gedung olahraga!" perintah sensei yang mengajarkan pelajaran Komputer.

_Oh, My God!_ Aku sudah capek nih! Masa' disuruh beresin lagi. Pegel-pegel dah…. Tapi yah, lumayan juga entar buat bolos pelajaran Bahasa Prancis yang gurunya terkenal tukang _gossip_ dan _killer _itu.

"Membersihkan gedung olahraganya sekarang?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya iyalah. Masa' tahun depan. Pokoknya cepat kerjakan!"

Dengan berat hati, aku segera menyusul Kaito untuk membersihkan gedung olahraga yang sangat luas itu. Ganbatte, Miku! Kau pasti bisa membersihkan gedung itu….

"Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku?" tanya Kaito yang nampaknya heran karena aku berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku belum mengerjakan tugas," jawabku.

"Wah, kita senasib terus daritadi. Jangan-jangan kamu sengaja biar bisa dekat sama kau, ya?" selidik Kaito.

"Enak aja! Buat apa aku dekat sama kamu? Aku tuh pengennya jauh banget dari kamu," balasku.

"Ya sudahlah! Lebih baik kita beresin nih gedung. Aku yang ngepel, biar kamu yang nyapu."

"Ok."

Kamipun mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Melelahkan banget lho! Coba bayangkan kamu disuruh beresin gedung yang sangat luas. Pasti capek bukan? Itulah yang kurasakan untuk saat ini.

Kami kembali kekelas saat istirahat makan siang. Uh, betapa laparnya, perutku! Mana daritadi pagi aku buru-buru sampai enggak sempet makan lagi! Belum lagi juga dihukumnya. Benar-benar capek aku hari ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihukum bareng sama dia?" tanya Gumi sambil memakan sup wortelnya.

"Ih, capek banget," jawabku sambil masih mengunyah nasi goreng yang sudah kubuat dengan extra negi.

"Tapi kamu senangkan?" tanya Neru yang mencoba menggodaku.

"Justru menyedihkan. Gara-gara itu aku tahu kalau dia itu pacaran sama Meiko-san."

"Bukannya pacaran itu enggak boleh, ya?" tanya Neru.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu balas dendam aja! Lakukanlah berbagai cara agar mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara pacaran," kata Gumi.

"Caranya?"

"Nanti akan kukasih tahu besok. Aku juga perlu waktu untuk memikirkan caranya," jawab Gumi.

"Semoga saja caramu berhasil."

"Pasti berhasil dong!" semangat Gumi mulai membara.

* * *

"Hmm…. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian latihan. Kalian akan diajari _break dance_ sama SeeWoo dan Mikuo yang merupakan _senior _dari eskul _dance_. Semoga saja tim dari Vocaloid Junior High School akan menjadi juara dalam lomba tersebut," jelas Leon-senpai.

Kami semua mengangguk mengerti. Disana terdapat Mikuo-nii dan SeeWoo-senpai. Memang sih, Mikuo-nii itu _senior _dari eskul _dance_. Kayaknya keren juga kalau diajarin sama kakak sendiri. Dirumahkan juga bisa minta diajarin.

SeeWoo-senpai mulai mengajarkan kami _shuffle dance_, sementara Mikuo-nii mengajarkan _break dance_-nya langsung. Kalau aku sih memilih diajarin _shuffle dance_, soalnya dari dulu aku enggak pernah bisa yang namanya _shuffle dance_!

Yang belajar di SeeWoo-senpai ada Rin, Oliver, aku, dan Bruno. Sementara yang belajar di Mikuo-nii ada Len, Meiko, Kaito, dan Gumi. Kelihatannya kami memang benar-benar harus banyak berlatih. Lombanya kan cuman tinggal menghitung bulan.

"Nah, seperti ini gerakannya," jelas SeeWoo-senpai.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ucap Rin.

"Hmm…. Baiklah, senpai akan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Kali ini perhatikan dengan baik, ya!" ucap SeeWoo-senpai.

Kami memperhatikan gerakan SeeWoo-senpai. Gerakan _shuffle_-nya lumayan cepat. Jadi harus memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh!

"Coba kalian ulangi gerakan yang tadi senpai lakukan," perintah SeeWoo-senpai.

Kami berempat mencoba mengulangi gerakan yang tadi diperlihatkan oleh SeeWoo-senpai. Hey, gerakanku lumayan mirip! Hanya saja ada beberapa yang SeeWoo-senpai bilang salah gerakan. Tapi, lumayanlah!

Daritadi kuperhatikan Rin. Uh, Rin selalu salah gerakan! Sepertinya kelemahannya memang digerakan _shuffle dance_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu sebentar?" ucap SeeWoo-senpai.

Kami semua menurut.

"Ayo, kita nyanyi sama-sama! Senpai juga sudah sedikit lama tidak menyanyi," ajak SeeWoo-senpai. "Lumayan buat kalian latihan vokal juga kan?"

"Memangnya senpai ingin lagu apa?"

"Hmm…. Bagaimana kalau lagu YUI yang judulnya Rolling Star?"

"Bolehlah."

"Kalau begitu kita nyanyi sama-sama, ya!"

Mou gaman bakkashiteran nai yo

Iitai kotow a iwa nakucha

Kaerimichi yuugure no basu tei

Ochi konda senaka ni

Bye bye bye

Kimi no fighting pose

Mise nakya oh! Oh!

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi monaku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru

Sonna rolling days

Koron ja ttatte

Iin ja nai no

Son toki wa warette ageru

Norikonda basu no oku kara

Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

Kimi wo tayori nishiteru yo oh! Oh!

Yume ni made mita you na sweet love

Koibito tachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no

Demo genjitsu wa ae nai hi ga

Tsuduki nagara mo shinjiteru no

Rolling days

Tsumazuitatte way to go!

Yeah! Yeah!

Doro darake rolling star!

Narubeku egao de itai keredo

Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai desho?

Kitto uso nante

Sou imi wo mota nai no

All my loving

Sou ja nakya yatteran nai

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru

Sonna rolling days

Sou wakatteru tte

Tsumazuitatte way to go!

Yeah! Yeah!

Doro dakare rolling star

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang," ucap Lola-senpai yang entah kapan sudah ada diruangan eskul.

(Rin POV)

Aku menghela nafas. Uh, kenapa sih aku daritadi enggak bisa _shuffle dance_? Padahal gerakan yang tadi diperlihatkan SeeWoo-senpai terlihat mudah. Yang lainnya juga sudah pada menguasai gerakan tersebut. Kenapa cuman aku doang yang enggak bisa? Paling enggak, salah gerakan juga enggak apa-apa!

Kira-kira apa solusi yang bagus, ya? Apa lebih baik aku meminta diajarin sama SeeWoo-senpai dirumahnya? Wah, mungkin aku bisa pulang kemaleman! Toh, belum tentu SeeWoo-senpai mau mengajariku dirumahnya.

"Kagamine-san?"

Aku menengok kearah orang yang memanggilku. Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah SeeWoo-senpai.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa senpai?"

"Begini. Lomba akan diadakan 5 bulan lagi, untuk itu aku ingin mengajarimu shuffle dance. Karena kau yang paling tidak bisa tadi," jelas SeeWoo-senpai.

"Kapan latihan tambahannya?"

"Kalau bisa disaat Kagamine-san ada waktu luang," jawab SeeWoo-senpai.

"Rumah senpai dimana?" tanyaku.

"Rumah senpai sih ada di blok C no. 10. Tapi kalau sekarang ini, senpai sedang menginap dirumah Mikuo," jawab SeeWoo-senpai.

Kupikir-pikir, bukankah Mikuo-senpai itu kakaknya Miku? Wah, berarti SeeWoo-senpai ada dirumah Miku dong! Lebih baik aku izin kerumah Miku buat belajar bareng saja. Pr akhir-akhir ini sering numpuk. Kan lumayan, kalau pr-nya sudah selesai bisa latihan _dance_ juga. Kali aja aku jadi lebih hebat nanti.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya, Kagamine-san," pamit SeeWoo-senpai.

Aku menatap SeeWoo-senpai yang telah melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba jantungku tersa berdebar-debar. Perasaan yang kurasakan saat ini sama seperti yang dulu aku rasakan terhadap saudara kembarku, Len Kagamine.

(Miku POV)

"Pulang bareng yuk!" ajakku pada Kaito saat ditempat parkir.

"Hari ini aku ingin pulang bareng sama Mei-chan. Kapan-kapan kita pasti pulang bareng," kata Kaito.

Yah, kapan-kapan kita bisa pulang bareng lagi! Kamu tahu? Kata-kata itu sebenarnya sedikit menyebalkan. Paling enggak kita hanya pulang bareng dong. Mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, eh, yang lan dilupain! Dasar BaKaito!

Aku mendengus kesal. Sesegera mungkin aku ingin sampai dirumah. Uh, aku benci orang yang lebih mementingkan pacar kayak gitu! Ingat, pacar itu belum tentu akan menjadi pasangan hidup di masa yang akan datang nanti!

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku segera menaruh sepedaku digarasi. Kubuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Tadaima!" ucapku saat membuka pintu.

"Okaerinasai," balas Miki.

Aku menaruh sepatu sekolahku dirak sepatu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Miki.

"MENYEBALKAN," jawabku kencang.

"Kamu kayak orang habis dihukum saja sampai segitunya," komentar Miki.

"Aku memang dihukum, Miki-chan."

"Disuruh ngapain hukumannya?"

"Suruh bersihin gudang yang katanya angker tapi kagak ada setannya waktu aku beresin tuh gudang sama 2 anak sekelas dan disuruh bersihin gedung olahraga yang sangat luas itu," jawabku.

"Hahaha…. Kau butuh istirahat. Lebih baik kau segera mandi. Kalau makan malam yang dibuat SeeU-san sudah selesai, nanti aku akan panggil kamu. Pokoknya kamu kelihatan lelah banget hari ini," kata Miki.

Aku mengikuti apa yang tadi Miki katakan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar dan menaruh tasku disana. Setelah itu aku baru mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian, aku merasa bosan. Karena bosan itulah aku ingin meng-sms Gumi dan sedikit curhat sama dia.

* * *

To: Gumi

Aku lagi kesal hari ini, Gum. Pokoknya hari ini nyebelin banget.

* * *

Tak perlu menunggu cukup lama, Gumi telah membalas sms-ku.

* * *

From: Gumi

Siapa juga yang enggak kesel kalau dihukum 2 kali ditambah lagi orang yang disuka ternyata pulang dengan orang yang paling dibenci.

* * *

Aku langsung menatap layar HP dengan pandangan tak percaya. Kok Gumi bisa tahu sih? Aku pun membalas sms-nya.

* * *

To: Gumi

Kok kamu bisa tahu sih?

* * *

Aku menekan pilihan '_send this messenger'_. Mungkin beberapa saat kemudian Gumi membalas pesanku.

* * *

From: Gumi

Aku kan peramal :D. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaito, bagaimana kalau kamu balas dendam?

* * *

Aku mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Gumi.

* * *

To: Gumi

Caranya?

* * *

Aku mulai tidak sabar menunggu pesan dari Gumi. Semoga saja Gumi yang dijuluki _Queen of Smart_ itu enggak akan salah.

* * *

From: Gumi

Aku sudah tahu dari salah satu anak sekelas Meiko kalau Kaito dan Meiko itu pacaran. Yah, walaupun guru-guru belum pada tahu, cuman ini bisa jadi kesempatan buat kamu. Kalau orang pacaran pasti akan kencan bukan? Nah, kamu tinggal ngikutin mereka dan ngambil foto mereka. Terus kamu cetak fotonya. Jangan lupa jadikan foto itu sebagai alat agar dia mau menuruti apa kata kamu. Kalau dia enggak mau, kamu ancam aja foto itu akan diserahkan ke OSIS dan guru-guru.

* * *

Idenya Gumi bagus juga tuh! Kalau dicoba kayaknya enggak ada salahnya. Lagipula Gumi itu orang yang hebat dalam penyamaran. Begitu juga dengan Neru.

* * *

To: Gumi

Idemu bagus, Gum! Kira-kira kapan kita mulai beraksi? Jangan lupa ajak Neru juga, ya!

* * *

Aku mulai senyam-senyum sendiri.

* * *

From: Gumi

Kira-kira sekitar malam minggu atau enggak hari minggu. Toh, kamukan tetangganya Kaito! Pasti kamu tahu kapan kira-kira Kaito keluar rumah. Entar soal pakaiannya biar aku aja yang nentuin. Kamu tenang saja! Aku juga akan ngajak Neru. Kamu tidak usah khawatir!

* * *

Aku tersenyum. Gumi dan Neru itu memang sahabatku yang paling mengerti tentang aku. Mereka memang yang paling _TOP_ deh!

"Miku-chan, waktunya makan!" teriak Miki.

"Ah, iya tunggu sebentar! Nanti aku akan nyusul," balasku.

To: Gumi

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku makan dulu, ya! Good bye!

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, aku segera pergi ke meja makan. Aku yakin semua pasti pada menungguku.

Aku, Miki, SeeU-senpai, Mikuo-nii, dan SeeWoo-senpai mulai makan. Menu makan malam kali ini adalah bento dengan _extra _negi buatku dan Mikuo-nii. Kalau yang lainnya tidak menggunakan _extra _negi pada bento mereka.

Ting! Tong! Bel rumahku mulai berbunyi. Mungkin sepertinya ada tamu.

"Tolong bukakan pintunya ya, Mik!" perintah Mikuo-nii.

Aku mematuhi perintah Mikuo-nii. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. Lalu kubukakan pintu berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Hai, Miku-chan!" sapa Rin yang ternyata datang kerumahku.

"Hai juga, Rin-chan! Ngapain kamu kerumahku?" tanyaku bingung.

"aku ingin ngerjain pr bareng sama kamu. Pr kitakan banyak. Belum lagi kita akan pulang telat buat beberapa bulan," jawab Rin.

"Kan ada Len dirumahmu."

"Lenny enggak bisa diandalkan," balas Rin.

"Ah, kalau begitu silahkan masuk," kataku seramah mungkin.

Ingat, tamu itu bagaikan orang yang sangat terhormat! Jadi kita harus bersikap sopan dan seramah mungkin terhadap tamu.

"Nah, kita ngerjain pr apa?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…. Kita mulai dari pr matematika yang persamaan dan ketidak samaan linear dalam satu variable dulu," jawab Rin.

Soalnya hanya ada 10 doang. Tapi yang namanya Matematika, pasti semua orang anggap pelajaran itu sulit. Yah, kebanyakan sih orang anggap begitu.

"Soal pertama, 2x + 4 = 8. Cara mengerjakannya bagaimana, Mik?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm…. Begini cara ngerjainnya. 2x = 8 – 4. (2x : 2) = (4 : 2). Berarti hasil dari 2x + 4 = 8 adalah x = 2. Mengertkan?"

"Lumayanlah," jawab Rin.

Kami mengerjakan soal tersebut hingga selesai. Kemudian kami beralih ke PR IPA.

"Soal pertama, Sebutkan contoh bahan kimia yang bersifat mudah terbakar!" kataku membacakan soal.

"Kalau aku sih yang itu sudah dijawab. Jawabannya adalah Alkohol, Natrium, dan Fosforus," kata Rin.

Kami mengerjakan pr-pr tersebut sampai selesai. Toh, banyak banget pr-nya! Kalau dikerjain sekarangkan entar besok-besoknya tinggal belajar santai.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya!" pamit Rin.

"Hati-hati, ya!"

"Iya."

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Kemudian, aku langsung berbaring dikasur dan mulai tertidur.

To Be Continue….


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

Pairing: Kaito x Miku, Len x Gumi, SeeWoo x Rin, Mikuo x SeeU, Gakupo x Luka, and Akaito x Meiko

Slight Pairing: Kaito x Meiko and Len x Miku

Vocaloid © Yamaha, dll

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: All character in Junior High School, Typo's, OOT, OC, beberapa crack pairing, dll

Happy Reading

(Miku POV)

Aish, cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Padahal aku berharap akan turun hujan. Soalnya dari kemarin panas melulu sih.

"Mik-chan! Ayo berangkat sekolah!" ajak Miki dengan semangatnya.

"Baiklah, Miki-chan," balasku.

Kami berdua menaiki sepeda. Oya, hari ini Miki akan bersekolah disekolahku. Makanya, dia daritadi terlihat semangat terus.

"Sekolahmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Miki.

"Hmm…. Tempatnya lumayan luas. Murid-muridnya juga lumayan asik-asik," jawabku.

"Ng…. Shion-san juga satu sekolah dengan kita, ya?" tanya Miki.

"Iya. Kamu tahu darimana?"

"Tadi aku lihat dia berangkat sekolah dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Seragamnya Shio-san itu sama seperti kita. Makanya aku tau kalau Shion-san itu satu sekolah dengan kita," jawab Miki.

Kami kemudian sampai disekolahku. Suasananya ramai seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda untuk hari ini. Yah, paling semuanya sibuk membicarakan acara _class meeting_ yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

"Nah, kamu pergi ke kantor guru saja terlebih dahulu," usulku.

"Eh?! Tapi, kantor guru dimana?" tanya Miki.

"Disebelah sana," jawabku sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebuah kelas.

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Mik-chan!" ucap Miki.

"Doyo ni, Miki-chan!" balasku riang.

Kami mulai berpisah. Nah, sekarang waktunya pergi ke kelas 7 Bilingual, kelasku. Hmm…. Aku penasaran dengan reaksi teman-teman tentang Miki-chan.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapaku pada beberapa murid dikelas.

"Ohayou, Miki-chan!" balas Gumi.

Aku menengok semua arah. Sepertinya, aku tidak melihat Neru daritadi.

"Kemana Neru?" tanyaku.

"Neru lagi ada tugas merapikan perpustakaan hari ini," jawab Gumi.

"Oh."

Aku berjalan dan menaruh tasku di bangku.

"Jadi, kapan Miki-chan mulai sekolah disini?" tanya Gumi.

"Mulai dari sekarang," jawabku.

Kringg! Kringg, suara tanda bel masuk telah berbunyi. Tampak beberapa murid muli duduk rapi dikelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mendapat murid baru. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Hatsune-san," ucap Saruyama-sensei, wali kelas kami.

Miki mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Jiko shookai sasete itadakimasu, watashi wa Miki Hatsune desu (Ijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Miki Hatsune)," kata Miki memperkenalkan diri.

"Hatsune?" semua orang didalam kelas menatapku. Sepertinya mereka ingin tau siapa Miki.

Aku yakin Miki sepertinya mengerti akan situasi ini.

"Aku sepupunya Miku," kata Miki.

Aku tersenyum kearah Miki.

"Jadi, itu sepupumu, Mik?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya," jawabku.

Pandanganku kembali kearah Miki dan Saruyama-sensei. Tampaknya Miki sangat senang bisa sekelas denganku.

"Nah, Miki-san, kau bisa duduk disebelah Neru-san," ucap Saruyama-sensei.

Miki langsung berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Neru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan soal _class meeting_? Berhubung kita sudah selesai ujian dan minggu depan akan diadakan _class meeting_," usul Saruyama-sensei.

Semua murid menurut. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menarik.

"Siapa yang akan ikut Futsal?"

"Mending Len Kagamine, Akata Nero, Rinto Kagamine, Bruno, dan Gakupo Kamui."

"Kalau estafet?"

"Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Gumo Megpoid, Gumi Megpoid, dan Rin Kagamine."

"Kalau Cerdas Cermat?"

"Luka Megurine, Oliver, dan Len Kagamine."

"Lomba Tarik tambang?"

"Rinto Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Gumo Megpoid, Bruno, dan Gakupo Kamui."

"Lomba Memasak?"

"Miki Hatsune, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, dan Akata Neru."

"Nah, yang terakhir lomba menggambar?"

"Kaito Shion dan Miku Hatsune."

"Baiklah. Inilah daftar peserta lomba _class meeting_ kita," kata Saruyama-sensei.

Aku menghela nafas. Cukup banyak juga lomba yang kuikutin. Sebenarnya, aku merasa kasihan dengan yang tidak diikut sertakan dalam lomba. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah diatur oleh anak-anak sekelas.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" ucap Rika-sensei, guru IPA kami.

"Baiklah. Karena Rika-sensei telah datang, maka waktunya saya untuk pergi mengajar kelas 9," ucap Saruyama-sensei.

Rika-sensei berjalan menuju meja guru. Sedangkan Saruyama-sensei berjalan keluar kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya membacakan siapa saja yang akan _remedial _karena nilainya dibawah standar," kata Rika-sensei.

Aku berharap-harap cemas. Semoga saja aku tidak ikut _remedial_! Soalnya itu sangat memalukan bagiku yang pernah diikut sertakan dalam Olimpiade IPA.

"Akata Neru, Akata Nero, Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, dan Rin Kagamine akan mendapatkan _remedial_ dari saya setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Sebelumnya yang ikut _remedial _akan saya berikan soal latihan," kata Rika-sensei.

Aku menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya itu berarti nilaiku diatas standar. Itu termasuk hal yang membanggakan untukku.

Rika-sensei tampak menulis soal untuk yang ikut remedial. Sebenarnya sih soalnya sama seperti dengan soal UAS minggu lalu. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja?

"Menurutku soal IPA-nya lumayan gampang untuk dijawab," ucap Gumi yang tiba-tiba saja ada disebelahku.

"Yah, begitulah," kataku pelan.

Aku menatap kearah Neru yang sedang menulis soal IPA. Aish, aku jadi kasihan dengan Neru.

"Bagi yang tidak mengikuti _remedial_, kalian boleh bebas. Namun jangan keluar kelas dan mengganggu murid-murid yang _remedial_," kata Rika-sensei.

"Baik, sensei!"

Miki datang menghampiriku. Nampaknya dia ingin mengobrol denganku.

"Mik-chan, dia siapa?" tanya Miki sambil menunjuk kearah Gumi.

"Dia Gumi," jawabku.

"Salam kenal," ucap Gumi dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal juga."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya ini awal yang baik untuk Miki agar bisa nyaman bersekolah disini.

"Ohya, Miki-chan ingin ikut eskul apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Emm…. Memangnya disini ada eskul apa saja?"

"Ada _dance_, _band_, Pramuka, Paskibra, Memasak, Paduan suara, dan Pecinta Alam," jawabku.

"Ng…. Mungkin aku akan ikut eskul Memasak dan Pecinta alam," kata Miki.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak ikut eskul _band_? Kitakan nanti bisa satu eskul," tanya Gumi.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi."

Krrinng, Kringg, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Nah, sekarang waktunya makan siang. Hmm…. Kira-kira tadi SeeU-senpai masak apa, ya?

"Wah, menyenangkan! Bekalnya nasi goreng campur negi. Ada sosis bakarnya juga lagi," kataku dengan senangnya.

"Kalau bekalku ada Pizza sosia buatan onee-san ku," kata Neru.

"Aku cuman dikasih nasi kare doang!" kata Gumi.

"Kalau aku sih sushi buatan sendiri," kata Miki.

"Wah, Miki-san benar-benar pintar masak dong!" puji Neru.

"Ah, aku masih perlu banyak belajar," balas Miki.

Aku cemberut. Kenapa Miki jadi terus dipuji sih? Padahal kan masakanku juga lumayan enak! Huh, Neru nyebelin dih!

Aku menutup tutup tempat makanku. Nampaknya Gumi dan Neru sangat asik dengan Miki. Huh! Inilah yang dimaksud habis manis, sepah dibuang. Mending aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang bisa dibilang sepi banget.

Aku berjalan menuju disalah satu tempat duduk. Udara disini betul-betul sangat nyaman. Lagipula, suasana disini juga sepi.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Meiko yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sebelahku.

"Ah, silahkan. Kau boleh duduk disini," jawabku.

Aku membuka tutup tempat makanku. Begitu juga dengan Meiko. Suasana disekitar aku dan Meiko tampak sangat sepi, seperti tak bernyawa (?).

"A-ano Sakine-san, apa benar kau sedang berpacaran dengan Kaito?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tapi lumayanlah buat memecahkan kaca, eh maksudku memecahkan keheningan.

Kulihat Meiko menghela nafasnya. Wah, apa perkataanku itu salah, ya?

"Benar. Tapi kau tau darimana?"

"Kaito," jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Meiko menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah ingin ditunangkan," kata Meiko tiba-tiba.

"Di tunangkan? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu hubunganmu dengan Kaito?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Begini ceritanya…."

*_Flashback_

(Normal POV)

Meiko berjalan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, datanglah makhluk serba biru yang bodoh dan jelek a.k.a. Kaito Shion (*ditimpuk sekampung).

"Ada apa Kaito-san?" tanya Meiko dengan muka sedikit blushing.

"Hmm…. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kaito langsung to the point.

"Hah?!" Meiko terkejut.

"Jadi, apakah kau menerimanya?" tanya Kaito.

"I-iya. Aku menerimanya," jawab Meiko.

Chu! Kaito langsung mencium pipi Meiko. Muka Meiko langsung memerah semerah cabe.

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Mei-chan," kata Kaito.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa matta ne~" ucap Meiko.

"Tak ingin kuantar?" tanya Kaito.

"Bukannya bermaksud apa-apa. Aku yakin nanti orang tuamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Lagipula juga tinggal beberapa gang lagi juga sudah sampai," jawab Meiko.

"Umm…. Baiklah. Jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Meiko berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat besar dan sedikit agak mewah *mewah=Mepet sawah (ditimpuk batu).

"Tadaima," ucap Meiko riang sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Okaerinasai, Mei-sama," ucap seorang pelayan dirumah Meiko. "Anda ditunggu Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar."

Meiko mengangguk mengerti. Gadis itu segera pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Otou-san? Okaa-san?" tanya Meiko.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat teman Otou-san," jawab Tn. Sakine dengan langsung to the point.

"Hah?! Dijodohkan? Aku masih SMP!" kata Meiko kaget.

"Tenang saja, Mei. Kau hanya di tunangkan dulu. Lagipula, walaupun bertunangan juga masih belum boleh tinggal satu atap. Toh, kalau kamu sudah selesai kuliah, baru kamu menikah," balas Ny. Sakine.

"Tapi, Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku sudah punya pacar," kata Meiko.

"Gampang, kau tinggal putusin saja dia. Lagipula aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan anak sahabat teman Otou-san," balas Tn. Sakine.

"Tapi aku baru jadian dengannya," kata Meiko.

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kau harus menuruti perkataan Otou-san," kata Tn. Sakine dengan tegas.

Mata Meiko berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya. '_Aku harus bagaimana?_' tanyanya dalam hati dengan frustasi.

*_Flashback end_….

(Miku POV)

"Begitu ceritanya…," kata Meiko.

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendapatkan Kaito. Tapi, aku tau kalau di hati Kaito itu cuman ada Meiko. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Sepertinya, lebih baik aku menyerah.

"Tenang saja, Mei-chan! Aku pasti akan membantumu untuk membatalkannya," kataku tegas.

"Terima kasih, Hatsune-san," balas Meiko.

"Umm…. Lebih baik kau panggil aku Miku," kataku riang.

"Hmm…. Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Mik-chan," kata Meiko.

Kringg…., bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir sudah berbunyi.

"Jaa matta ne!" ucapku.

"Jaa~"

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit riang ke kelas. Sepertinya Meiko adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin aku tidak salah kalau harus merelakan perasaanku untuk kelanjutan hubungan Kaito dengan Meiko.

"Kau kemana saja, Mik?" tanya Gumi saat aku masuk kelas.

"Ke taman belakang," jawabku enteng.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan membantu Meiko?" tanya Neru.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Akukan peramal," jawab Neru sambil nyengir.

"Kamu anaknya dukun sih," balasku.

"Enak saja!"

"Sudahlah. Terus kau benar-benar ingin membantu Meiko? Dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu itu?" tanya Gumi.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebenarnya berat juga jika harus mengorbankan perasaanku.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

Kemudian datanglah Natsu-sensei.

"Yosh! Sekarang kalian buka halaman 123," perintah Natsu-sensei.

"Hai', sensei," semua murid langsung menurut.

Aku membuka halaman 123. Aish, banyak banget soalnya. Mana susah-susah lagi! Uh, pokoknya aku paling lemah sama pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan sejarah deh.

Kini, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ribet nan susah itu.

"Miku-san, Len-san, bisa tolong bawakan buku ini ke ruanganku?" tanya Natsu-sensei.

"Bisa, sensei," jawabku dan Len kompak.

Aku dan Len membawakan buku paket IPS itu ke kantor Natsu-sensei.

"Selamat, ya, Mik! Kau berhasil memenangkan Olimpiade Biologi kemarin," kata Len.

"Arigatou, Len," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu itu berbeda dari yang lain, ya?" kata Len.

"Berbeda? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau selalu berusaha sendiri. Tidak seperti anak perempuan lainnya," jawab Len. "Kalau kau ingin membeli sesuatu, kau pasti menggunakan uang jajanmu yang sudah kamu kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Coba kalau yang lain, pasti minta dibelikan sama orang tuanya."

"Hahaha…. Kau bisa saja, Len," ucapku.

"Oya, Mik. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat lagu? Katanya kan setiap anggota band harus berpasangan dengan anggota band-nya. Nah, aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku dalam band kita," jelas Len.

"Umm…. Biar aku pikirkan dulu," kataku.

"Kalau kau setuju, kau bisa mengirim pesan ke aku. Nih, nomer hp-ku," kata Len sambil menyerahkan nomernya.

Aku mengangguk. Kira-kira, apa Gumi tidak marah ya kalau aku berpasangan dalam lomba tersebut? Gumi-kan suka sama Len.

"Mik-chan, ayo pulang bareng!" seru Miki saat bel pulang telah berbunyi dengan merdu (?).

"Ayo! Tapi, sebelumnya mending kita ke toko buku dulu. Ada buku yang ingin kubeli," pintaku.

"Oke, deh!" balas Miki.

Kami berdua mengendarai sepeda masing-masing ke toko buku. Setelah sampai, kami memarkirkannya dengan baik dan benar.

"Buku apa yang ingin kamu beli, Mik-chan?" tanya Miki.

"Buku musik sama beberapa komik dan novel," jawabku.

"Memangnya kamu bawa uang berapa?" tanya Miki.

"1000 yen," jawabku.

"Hwa! Banyak sekali. Kamu menanbung dari sisa uang jajanmu, ya?" terka Miki.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau?"

"Akukan peramal," jawab Miki dengan bangganya.

"Sepertinya, Neru mengajarimu hal-hal yang aneh," kataku.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku musik berisi lagu-lagu YUI, Penyanyi Jepang favourite-ku. Aku juga membeli buku yang berisikan lirik lagu Idoling! dan AKB48.

Aku mengambil komik Dectetive Conan dan komik Doraemon. Aish, aku juga membeli novel.

"Totalnya menjadi 1240 yen," kata sang kasir.

"Hey, Miki! Kau punya uang tidak?"

"Uangku sudah habis, Mik-chan."

"Haduh, bagaimana ini?"

Aku langsung panic. Masa' aku harus tidak jadi membeli salah satu dari buku-buku itu?

"Ini uangnya," kata sesosok orang yang membayarkan barang-barangku itu.

"Baiklah, ini kembaliannya," kata Sang kasir sambil menyerahkan 760 yen kepada orang itu.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya sebelum membeli buku, kau perhatikan dulu harganya," balas Len –yang merupakan sosok itu.

"Bagaimana caraku membalasnya?" tanyaku.

"Jadilah pasanganku di Lomba Band," jawabnya singkat.

Len langsung pergi mengendarai motor yang entah apa mereknya itu. Sementara aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia menyukaimu," kata Miki jail.

"Umm….," aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Aku segera memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tas. Kemudian, kami pergi menuju rumah.

"Tadaima," ucapku dan Miki berbarengan.

"Okaerinasai," kata Mikuo-nii. "Kenapa kalian pulang telat?"

"Kami habis membeli buku," jawab Miki.

"Biar ku tebak! Pasti buku-buku itu isinya lirik lagu, komik, dan novel, kan?" tanya Mikuo-nii.

"Seratus buat onii-chan," jawabku.

"Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian cepat mandi dan ganti pakaian," perintah Mikuo-nii.

"Hai'. Kami akan segera melakukan hal itu," kataku.

Aku segera pergi ke kamarku. Kemudian mandi, lalu setelah itu berganti pakaian.

Entah mengapa, aku ingin menge-sms Gumi. Yah, aku cuman minta izin dengannya lah! Aku takut, kalau dia marah padaku kalau tiba-tiba saja aku nanti akan berpasangan dalam lomba itu. Awalnya sih, aku pengen sama Gumi sendiri. Cuman gara-gara si shota itu membayarin buku-buku yang kubeli itu, aku jadi bingung.

**To: Gumi**

**Gumi, aku bolehkan berpasangan dengan Len di lomba Band?**

Agak lama juga Gumi membalas pesanku. Yah, aku khawatir aja kalau Gumi marah sama aku. Lalu, persahabatanku dengan Gumi menjadi hancur. Aish, itu kan mengerikan!

**From: Gumi**

**Boleh, kok! Lagian aku juga akan berpasangan dengan Rin. Asalkan, kamu jangan berbuat aneh-aneh sama Len, ya!**

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Gumi memang seperti ini kalau aku dekat sama berbagai macam jenis (?) anak laki-laki.

**To: Gumi**

**Oke :D**

Setelah itu, aku segera ke ruang makan. Namun, hey! Kanapa aku tak melihat SeeU-senpai? SeeWoo-senpai juga! Apa mereka sudah pulang, ya?

"Mana SeeU-senpai dan SeeWoo-senpai?" tanyaku.

"Mereka pulang," jawab Mikuo-nii.

"Kenapa?"

"Orang tua mereka telah pulang dari tugas di Korea. Makanya setelah pulang sekolah, mereka langsung berkemas. Orang tua mereka akan tiba di bandara sekitar 2 jam lagi," jawab Mikuo-nii.

"Oh…."

"Makanannya sudah siap," kata Miki sambil membawa 3 mangkuk sup.

Sup negi yang dibuat oleh Miki memang enak. Sup itu hanya berisikan negi yang diberi sedikit garam dan bihun. Di tambah lagi, ini adalah resep makanan Keluarga Hatsune secara turun temurun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Miki.

"Enak," jawabku.

Aku segera menghabiskan sup itu. Setelah itu belajar, dan kemudian tidur.

Keesokan harinya….

Aku menyisir rambutku. Setelah itu kubawa tasku dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Mik-chan!" sapa Miki.

"Ohayou," balasku. "Kita makan apa pagi ini?"

"Aku cuman membuat sushi. Tadinya sih pengen buat Sup Negi-Negi. Cuman negi-nya sudah habis di kulkas. Lain kali mending kita bikin kebun negi kali, ya? Biar persediaan negi masih banyak," jawab Miki.

"Mikuo-nii kemana?" tanyaku.

"Mikuo-nii sudah berangkat dari tadi," jawab Miki sambil memakan sushi-nya.

"Bukannya sekarang masih jam 6? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Mungkin ingin bertemu dengan SeeU-senpai."

"Mungkin."

Kami segera makan sushi kami. Aku hanya makan dengan rada kurang ikhlas. Sebenarnya, aku sangat berharap Sup Negi-Negi. Sudahlah, yang penting aku segera makan. Daripada nanti telat kalau makannya kelamaan.

Kami segera memakai sepatu. Jam-nya sih menunjukan pukul setengah 7. Jadi lumayanlah, masih ada sekitar 30 menit.

"Ohayou, Duo Hatsune!" sapa Gumi dan Neru saat kami memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, Gum-chan, Er-chan," balas Miki.

"Ohayou, _Duo Paparazzi_!" balasku.

Oya, Miki itu suka manggil Gumi dengan kata Gum-chan. Kalau Neru dengan kata Er-chan. Kebiasaan Miki itu kalau manggil nama orang itu namanya di ubah-ubah. Ada-ada saja Miki, ya!

"Jadi, kau mau berpasangan dengan Len?" tanya Gumi rada murung.

"Umm…. Iya, Gum. Soalnya Len pernah membayarin buku-buku yang kubeli kemarin soalnya uangku kurang. Saat kutanya bagaimana caraku membalas budi, dia bilang dengan menjadi pasangannya di lomba itu," jawabku takut-takut dan dengan hati-hati.

"Tak apalah. Yang penting kau melakukannya bukan karena kau menyukai-nya," balas Gumi.

Neru menatap kami bingung. Mungkin iya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kami bicarakan. Yah, Miki juga sama seperti Neru.

"Baiklah. Aku mau menaruh tas-ku terlebih dahulu," kataku.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku. Tampak sesosok shota a.k.a Lenny –ralat, maksudku Len.

"Ohayou, Len," sapaku.

"Ohayou," balasnya. "Jadi kau maukan berpasangan denganku?"

"E-eh?! Iya," jawabku.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin sampai-sampai membuatku menggigil. Saat kucari dari mana datangnya hawa aneh itu, ternyata berasal dari Kaito Shion, Saudara-saudara! Matanya menatapku tajam, setajam silet *ala Venny Rose.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamit Len.

"A-ah?! Iya," balasku.

Aku duduk di bangkuku.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu," kata Gumi.

"Hah, tapi mau bagaimanapun kau lebih berhak bersamanya. Kau tau kan kalau aku masih suka sama si Baka dari gua es itu (ada yang tau siapa?)?" kataku.

"Yah, semoga sajalah. Tapi kau juga akan menyerah sama perasaan cintamu itu demi Sakine-san, kan?" tanya Neru.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku tau kalau aku merebut paksa Kaito, berarti aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Karena kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga," jawabku.

"Hmm…," kulihat sepertinya Gumi memikirkan sesuatu.

Hening. Itulah yang kami rasakan. Bel masuk masih sekitar 15 menit lagi.

"Gum-Gum, kau jadi berpasangan denganku di lomba Band Pop, kan?" tanya Rin pada Gumi.

"Jadilah, Rin-in," jawab Gumi.

"Gum-Gum?" aku menatap bingung Rin.

"Rin-In?" Neru menatap heran Gumi.

"Itu panggilan buat kami. Biar lebih lucu gitu," kata Rin.

"Miku, kau tak lupa akan membereskan perpustakaan sepulang sekolah, kan?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja tidak, Luka," jawabku.

Kring…, bel masuk telah berbunyi.

Aku mengeluarkan peralatan tulisku. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Mungkin, aku harus banyak-banyak refreshing.

Aku mengambil sebuah buku. Buku itu berjudul Dance! Dance!, buku yang berisikan semua tehnik-tehnik dance. Mulai dari shuffle dance sampai break dance.

Aku melihat Rin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi ke kantin.

"Rin-chan," panggilku.

"Nani?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau tidak sibuk, bisa kau berikan buku ini ke SeeWoo-senpai," pintaku.

"SeeWoo-senpai? Memangnya SeeWoo-senpai kelas 9 apa?" tanya Rin sambil membawa buku dance tersebut.

"Kelas 9-A. Sudah, ya! Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan. Bisa-bisa, aku di hancurkan oleh Luka kalau datang telat."

"E-eh! Iya."

(Rin POV)

Aku memegang buku yang diberikan oleh Miku. Kubuka halaman pertamanya. Tampak tertera tulisan 'Kim SeeWoo' dengan rapih. Sepertinya ini memang benar-benar buku SeeWoo-senpai.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas 9-A. Sebenarnya sih, agak melelahkan juga. Berhubung kelas 9-A berada dilantai 1, sedangkan kelasku berada dilantai 2. Selain itu kelas 9-A berada dipaling pojok.

"Kagamine-san?" aku menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilku.

"Kamu…."

To be continue….


End file.
